


fantasy

by bluebirdskies



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, wade fantasizes about peter, you know fun stuff like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdskies/pseuds/bluebirdskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's hard to think about anyone else but spiderman when you're in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> short little fic about wade jerking off to spiderman because i'm shameless <3

"goddammit!"

**this is fucking ridiculous.**

_and a bit funny actually._

 

your infatuation with a certain superhero was becoming a problem.

 

**can't think of anything but him?**

_i think its cute._

"shut up!"

 

as much as you wanted to deny it, however, it was true. all you thought about was him, the amazing spiderman, peter parker. the cute, brown haired nerd that liked to spend too much time with someone like you and smile in a way that made your heart feel like it was gonna fall out of your ass. so maybe you were quite possibly in love with peter parker, the teenage superhero leagues out of your league. so what?

 

the problem you currently faced was that the things that usually captivated all of your attention weren't quite... doing the trick. it was in direct correlation with how much time you spent with peter parker, too, and you'd given up on trying to ignore it or act like it wasn't true.

 

your current problem? none of the porn you usually watched was doing a thing for you, and let me tell you, that was a shocker.

 

porn was made for guys like you. sure, maybe there were people lined up around the building to suck deadpool's dick, but once they saw what was actually underneath that mask? that line thinned out pretty quick. there was no sex for you, only pity fucks, and even those weren't as often as you wished they were.

 

but porn? porn wouldn't ever turn you down.

 

the part you didn't understand was why you were fixated on him to the point that your usual tastes were doing next to nothing for you. you loved girls! girls, with their beautiful, bouncing breasts and their tight, perky asses. not that you'd ever seen an ass that rivaled that of spidey and oh, here you were again. ten minutes of aimless web browsing did nothing for you but thinking about parker's ass for thirty seconds had your cock twitching.

 

you were fucked, that was for sure.

 

so you give up, sorry ladies, it just isn't happening tonight. you breathe a sigh and admit your defeat, straying away from the lovely ladies of your normal porn routine and heading into different territory. you scroll down the page and these aren't the kind of things you're interested in. your interests tonight don't lie in big, burly, impossibly hung bears or blonde, doe-eyed twinks. okay, that's a lie, twinks were a different breed, they always got your attention. twinks are just hot, okay?

 

either way, you still aren't finding anything that's striking you as worth your time and you're close to just giving up before you find it.

 

there it was. he was no peter parker, but with that brown hair and soft skin and long legs, this was something you could work with.

 

the video starts playing and you aren't quite sure at first, but the minute you think about peter parker doing those things, your fate is sealed. when you think about him dropping to his knees, smiling up at you shyly with a faint flush on his cheeks and the thought that he probably hasn't ever done this before has groaning as you curl scarred fingers around your cock. you move your hand slow, wishing it was his hand, or his mouth, or better yet...

 

you moaned louder, watching the boy on the screen moan and keen as he took one finger, then two, and all parts of you adored the idea of doing that to peter. that's all you really wanted, to make him scream and cry and sob for more, curl your fingers against that spot inside of him, fuck him so good you've got him seeing stars. you wanna make him cum until he can't move, then once more for good measure.

 

you're eyes are still on the screen but all you can see is peter and what you would be doing to him.  you wanna have your hands all over that ass of his, leave fingertip bruises in the pale expanse of those thighs. you stroke yourself faster, brushing your thumb across the head and groaning at the sensation. you'd make him scream your name and tremble with delight, whisper in his ear about how hot and tight he was and-

 

your hips buck and you're cumming into your hand with a loud moan, eyes snapping shut and imagining the way he'd sound and the way he'd look as you rode out your orgasm. you're thinking about how cute he'd be, smiling and laughing, basking in the afterglow and kissing you sweetly.

 

your eyes open and reality comes crashing back down around you.

 

you grab the nearest article of clothing on the floor to clean yourself off and close out of the video, trying to ignore the argument in your head as you settle down on the couch.

 

maybe one day, your fantasies could become a reality.

**no way in hell.**

_nah, not ever._


End file.
